


why can't we be friends?

by seofty



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Face-Fucking, Family Issues, Hand Jobs, M/M, Study Date, Study Drugs, med school, poor jaehyun just wants to live, sicheng is kinda an asshole srry, they do the nasty in a surgery room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seofty/pseuds/seofty
Summary: For Sicheng, Jaehyun was nothing more than a faker.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	why can't we be friends?

Jaehyun was six years old when he first saw his father performing a heart surgery on live TV. It stuck to his head like lice, manifesting itself in the form of nightmares for over four months. Until he saw a lung surgery, also executed by his dad, which gave him even more anxiety, because his mother was a smoker and all Jaehyun could think whenever he met with her every two weeks was her lungs expanding every time she breathed and whether she would end up starring on TV with his dad. His fear only lasted for three weeks, because with his mother's death, there was no more need to worry about it. His dad never took a look on her, since, in his words, "After the divorce, she's not my problem." and there was no need to argue about it anymore.

It wasn't like he felt repulsed by Mr. Jung's TV show, especially after he discovered that there was where the money came from. That was how he could get the limited edition toys before anyone else, how he could meet up with his favorite artists and travel around the world surrounded by three sulky teenagers he called half-siblings. Each of them seemed passionately interested in their father's career, and each of them grew up to be some kind of doctor: the eldest, Dohyun ended up as a therapist, the best of the country, guiding movie stars through their paths for better mental health, though Jaehyun had no idea who they were because of confidentiality; Dongsoo became a cosmetic dentist, Jaehyun didn't keep track of his siblings, but he must be very successful, if coming every Christmas with a different expensive car was any given; Chaewon, the only girl, also went on with the trend in the Jung family, grew up to be a veterinarian, which Jaehyun saw it coming. After all, how many cats can someone have before it turned into an obsession?

Jaehyun, on the other side, was nothing yet. Although his fate had already been announced verbally through his father's mouth at a family's dinner ten years ago, when the twins graduate med school and started pursuing their dad's dreams.

"Yoonoh will be an  _ excellent _ surgeon, you hear me, Taeyeon?" Mr. Jung drunkenly babbled to his new wife over a glass of wine, "you see how fascinated he gets watching my show? His eyes are shining with admiration, this kid has a future!"

Fourteen-year-old Jaehyun could only awkwardly smile and fidget around under the table, making a mental note to burn all his male model magazines, because it was 2010 and he still didn't know how to clear the history of his own computer, so making Chaewon secretly buy them for him was a bit easier than asking how to delete  _ muscled men _ from his Google Search bar. At the time, he thought he wanted to be a model, but maybe it was just a gay awakening. Today, he couldn't imagine himself doing anything else but follow his father's words. Even if it costed his soul to reach it.

The Universe, on the other hand, seemed to  _ not _ support it. Jaehyun got into Med School, sure, but if anything it just showed how he wasn't meant to live that world. It felt like he had to study a hundred times harder than all the other students, work a million times harder to reach a grade good enough to get his father off his neck. It also didn't help when his dad's show ended and instead of retiring and spending his money on expensive watches and golf equipment like a normal rich old man, Mr. Jung agreed into becoming the dean of Jaehyun's very same college.

He believed it was for keeping an eye on him, since Jaehyun suspected his lack of ability reeked off his body and Mr. Jung was undoubtedly able to smell it on his son. Sure, the college was high ranking and his dad had no reason to not accept it (other than not making Jaehyun's life harder), so he usually just pushed those paranoid thoughts away for as long as he could. Life was difficult already by itself, he didn't need to blame his father for things no one would be able to change.

Admittedly, his journey being a medical student had gotten easier (not easy, but easier) since he'd figured Ritalin and Adderall were perfect for studying and focusing. Pulling all-nighters with a pack of cigarettes and only four cups of coffee had proven to be pretty efficient in keeping his grades high. Although he'd became too thin to his father's liking and had to quit smoking cold turkey and grow some meat into his biceps until Christmas. But he still managed to pass. Somehow.

Maybe the rumors were true and his father was only there to treat him differently, give him special treatment and make sure to snatch a degree for him as soon as possible, make his college experience as comfortable as possible without making it too obvious. Anyone close enough would notice how Jaehyun didn't have the passion. Like a little boy being forced to go to church by his parents, his persistence fueled by the sheer fear of his family seeing him as a failure. The rumors were not true. His father never lifted one finger to help him out. Everything he did was breathing on his neck, waiting to spot any imperfection.

Jaehyun had his share of  _ reasonable grades _ , which translated to  _ lacking _ on Mr. Jung's personal handwritten dictionary. At those times, he'd been called to his room, got lightly scolded.

"Is something going on, Yoonoh?" his dad would ask, face too expressive as if he'd practiced it before Jaehyun had even stepped foot inside the room, "Do you need a therapist?"

When Mr. Jung didn't question his mental health, he'd ask if he'd found someone special, and that was the reason his grades had fallen the slightest bit. When that happened, Jaehyun would politely say no, then walk back to his dorm and hysterically laugh, because he hadn't been in a relationship since high school and apparently killing his social life for his dad wasn't enough.

As of today, Jaehyun was pretty sure he'd been growing some psychic powers for how he could vividly visualize another visit on the dean's office, another nagging disguised as a 'feedback session'. It'd been a hard time for him; finals were coming and by that meant that Jaehyun was exclusively forbidden of any social interaction, not as hard as it was before, when he was a freshman and effortlessly picking friendships like flowers. Now, however, he was able to count how many friends he had on his fingers. Couldn't count because he had none. Friends, not fingers.

Instead of getting any progress, the reclusion only made it all worse. He'd take antidepressants as if it was his job, and his room was drowning in a never-ending state of smoke. Opening the door to his dorm room was just like opening the door of a sauna, only that it wasn't hot at all but stone cold from his loneliness. Jaehyun didn't even know what arousal felt like. Not even good grades felt as appealing or accomplishing. He just wanted to remember how a good nut felt like. Would jacking off a few times make the wrinkled face of his dad disappear for a while? He hoped so. Otherwise, that would be disgusting. Jaehyun doubted he still knew how to do this. All the action his hands were getting were from wiggling pens around and tapping all night on a laptop keyboard. He didn't even use a cellphone anymore! Everything was through email!

But everything seemed to change when he agreed on joining a study group. Although Jaehyun suspected the whole purpose of the existence of such a group was solely for interfering with his own studies, since all they did was meet just to chat out loud and drink a couple of beers and murder any attempt of anyone studying. The group was relatively small, about seven people most of the time. Sometimes four when exam week was around the corner, confirming Jaehyun's theory: their  _ study meetings _ were actually just hang outs, and they studied at home or planned other meetings where Jaehyun wasn't invited. The whole experience would be worse if Jaehyun himself wasn't getting anything out of it, which he was. Humans were indeed social beings, and those alcohol-induced gatherings really washed his soul enough to survive one more week of college.

So when he asked for the date of the next meeting through the group chat, Jaehyun didn't actually mean to study. He craved a can of cheap beer and open space to smoke, even though examinations were pretty close and they'd most probably shutting themselves in their rooms and frying their brain cells revising notes and resolving problems. Jaehyun had already taken care of that, and whatever happened, happened. He'd studied the best he could and at that numb state, all he could care about was doing something bad. Perhaps that was his rebel phase, since he'd been a good boy throughout all the time he'd been living with his family, so it was most likely to be some sort of late reaction.

He didn't expect them to  _ actually _ confirm a date: today, at night. Jaehyun squinted at the screen, chewing on a lollipop stick and trying not to reach for the pack of cigarettes right on his nightstand. He only has three left, the best being that he'd hold a couple more hours so he didn't open another pack, because if he smoked one, he'd smoke the other, and then there would be none, and what would he smoke tonight, then? This way, he'd end up like his mom.

There was no way they would really show up tonight, especially on the damned operating room, at eleven fucking o'clock, but Jaehyun still found himself on his feet, on his way to said place. The guys had said to just knock on it, they would be waiting. Jaehyun was surely  _ not _ falling for that, but when he received a private message from Sicheng instructing him to go to a different room, the curiosity beat the fear of being made a fool.

Dong Sicheng was a foreign student from China who almost never joined their group studies, even though he was always very active on the group chat. He'd never spoken a word to Jaehyun, even though Jaehyun also talked on the group chat quite a lot on his 'extremely lonely' episodes during the night (he wasn't horny, just wanted to talk with somebody!). There was this particularly awkward moment when, at very late at night, Sicheng had asked if anyone was up, and when Jaehyun replied with a "yes 😜", he saw Sicheng log out almost instantly. Jaehyun knew when he wasn't welcomed, but he also knew he deserved explanations. Well, maybe not  _ deserved _ , but he sure was curious about why Sicheng made it so clear to show his hatred towards him like that. Would try pretending he tolerated him, like the rest of the guys, hurt that bad? Jaehyun liked to think that was the reason why his feet brought him to exactly where Sicheng wanted him to be.

  
  
  
  


Jung Jaehyun was an asshole. There was lots of evidence confirming that. Sicheng wasn't making up facts. He must have, in the past, for the school's newspaper, but that had been for a greater good! The world didn't need to go through the bother of dealing with greedy rich people, and that was Sicheng's job to take care of. He'd taken part and started lots of arguments on-line (mostly on Reddit) about the toxicity of money and how a utopia would look like if people at least listened to him.

His parents used to say he'd be a great politician. They were right. He would've been the greatest politician ever to receive the title, preach about justice and equality, but Sicheng wasn't sure if the majority would agree with him. Because people, in general, were dumb. And Sicheng was wise enough to not rely on dumb people. However, he indeed intended to make a difference. Becoming a doctor for the poor was his main goal, but winning one or two national competitions usually happened and he couldn't do much about it. Sincheng's plan consisted of several small steps to be a high-quality, low-budget doctor, but with it, he had to raise money to the cause. It wouldn't be too difficult, because people loved charity but despised face-to-face help. Especially rich people.

Rich people cared about only one thing besides money, and that was legacy. As a fish's offspring must be a fish, a doctor's son must be a doctor. And Jung Jaehyun was no doctor.

Sicheng had given him one single opportunity to prove he wasn't full of shit, but Jaehyun did not follow through; all he did was confirm Sicheng's theory that you can't turn an orange into an apple. Jaehyun was an orange, and Sicheng, of course, was an apple. Although he considered the dimple-faced bastard as more peach-like, the point was still valid, and that was why Sicheng couldn't look straight at his face without his own face twitching in disgust.  _ He _ was a real doctor. He couldn't believe he shared a major with someone as uninterested with the society's health care. What would happen to his clients if Jaehyun put the same effort on freaking cardiovascular surgery (because Jaehyun couldn't pick a less predictable specialty) as he put on studying for it? Jaehyun had the vibe of being the one to unleash a mortal disease and kill them all, zombie apocalypse style. And Sicheng, with his hero complex, took it as his first big challenge. The world would never know, but Sicheng would save it from a possible zombie-virus wave.

So when he read Jaehyun's meeting proposal, he couldn't stop himself from accepting, just like the plan. Only the plan had been changed, and rather than following the other guy's evil prank and leave Jaehyun stood up in the middle of a surgery room like the idiot he was, Sicheng decided to mix things up a bit. Not because he pitied him. God, no. What he had in mind was way more humiliating, more satisfactory. And would definitely change Jaehyun's whole perspective about being a medical student. Maybe he'd be a good nurse, who knew? He just didn't belong there, Sicheng was sure.

His voice was completely different through phone calls, Sicheng came to realize, but the fact was proven incorrect when it turned out it was just him choking with a cigarette. He sounded very surprised about Sicheng calling his number to clear out the details about their study session.

Sicheng would give him a lesson. An effective and completely free one. Jaehyun should be really flattered for earning a private lesson with Sicheng himself, since his method would make Jaehyun learn his place as soon as they were finished.

  
  
  
  
  


Jaehyun found the operating room empty and unlocked. It was cold and chilling, not just because of the temperature, but also from the total silence that washed over the place once the door was closed. He'd never been in a surgery place alone before, only behind a glass watching real surgeons do their thing or with other classmates surrounding an operating table while the professor poked a doll in its open chest with his gloved fingers.

Being alone in this type of room made him feel as if  _ he _ was the patient, like a child on their first dentist appointment. The hospital smell was predominant in there, and all Jaehyun wanted to do was turn around and leave, go to his dorm and let himself lose some productive hours on YouTube. Who cared if he did a good exam? His dad would find a way to bother him about it, anyway.

But as soon as he thought about standing Sicheng up, the latter had suddenly stormed inside the room, slamming the door abruptly and quick, as if sensing Jaehyun's will to scape. He'd never really stopped to take a look at Sicheng as he did now, but Jaehyun wished he never did if Sicheng had that maniac face on all the time. Maybe it was the result of his running to get there on time, as hinted by his heavy breathing and disheveled hair. Though Jaehyun had no idea why he would be in such a hurry to meet Jaehyun, especially when he'd been ignoring him since the beginning. Sicheng must be really in need of some help with studying, then.

"Hey!" Jaehyun was the first to speak, in an attempt to make the situation less awkward, trying not to side-eye Sicheng in hopes he would realize how friendly Jaehyun was and become his (only) friend in the future. Damn it, he  _ was _ lonely. Maybe getting a solo room in the dorm wasn't a good social tactic. Really good for focusing, though. "Only you coming?"

At the sound of Jaehyun's voice, Sicheng quickly managed to collect himself and not look so weird standing in between Jaehyun and the door. He was still panting when he said, "Seems like it."

Jaehyun gave him a quick nod, grabbing his side bag anxiously, unsure of where he could possibly put his books and notes on. It felt like a blasphemy to use the equipment in the wrong way, so Jaehyun just walked to the nearest wall, letting himself fall to the ground, and started to lay his stuff around.

When Sicheng didn't follow him, Jaehyun tilted his head up, a questioning sound escaping his mouth at the sight of Sicheng walking up towards the operating table.

"You want to be a surgeon, don't you?" Sicheng started, not panting and fully composed, yellow button-up shirt hanging by his shoulders. Jaehyun instinctively grabbed onto his bag when their eyes met. "Have you ever performed any yet?"

Jaehyun physically bit his tongue when he felt himself saying ' _ yeah, on a grape _ ' and the threat of losing any potential relationship with Sicheng became too real. They still weren't friends for him to throw his stupid jokes all over him yet.

He cleared his throat, "Does dissecting a frog count?"

The grin Sicheng shot his way was answer enough.

Jaehyun had already forgotten his books when Sicheng laid down the operating table, adjusting it himself to make his body only slightly inclined, arms reaching behind to accommodate his head.

"You know, I did one once."

If his gaze hadn't been already concentrating on Sicheng's every move, Jaehyun would've snapped his head up at that.

"You did?"

"Thirteen years old, on my aunt. I saved her life," Sicheng sighed, as if he couldn't believe it himself, "Tracheostomy. A modified version, actually. She was choking on a meatball, and I inserted my environment-friendly metal straw on her neck."

Jaehyun couldn't contain his grimace.

"Wow," he managed to say, "you're really... um..."

"A doctor?" Sicheng finished. Not like a suggestion, but a statement. Full of arrogance and self-flattery. Maybe Sicheng wasn't a good shot in the friend department. "I know."

Were they there to study? Jaehyun wasn't eager himself to study, either, but he also wasn't there to listen to an egocentric asshole. Sicheng didn't even bring beer with him. He had brought nothing, Jaehyun realized. But after moments of what seemed like a stare competition, Jaehyun's thoughts had been proven wrong when Sicheng leaned a bit over the table and snatched a pair of latex gloves out of his back pocket.

"Do you know one of the most important qualities a doctor must have?" Sicheng continued, not sounding like a question at all, while slipping his hands into the gloves. They snapped with a sharp rubber-on-skin sound, "Total knowledge of the human body."

Sicheng didn't seem to waver at Jaehyun's clueless expression. He just stood up and signalized for him to take the now free spot on the dark blue operating table. Only when Jaehyun didn't move was when he rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"I'm going to teach about human anatomy." Sicheng explained, "Should I  _ make _ you come here?"

Jaehyun didn't like the empowerment the sentence brought over Sicheng, especially when it was directed towards himself. It didn't help that it actually worked, for Jaehyun's surprise. One would guess that he'd gotten used to being ordered around by his father and learn how to bow his head in submission even when he was right, but hearing that kind of tone from a stranger was something completely different. Was Jaehyun really so shallow and personality-less that it was  _ that _ easy to manipulate him to do what he didn't want to? Sicheng's waiting stare did not leave room for him to chew on that, so before Jaehyun realized, he was lowering himself on the table, looking at Sicheng's evil gaze from below.

Despite being extremely confused, study date was a study date, no matter how they ended up doing the studying. Sicheng  _ was _ one of the best of his class, after all. And even though Jaehyun knew pretty well about human anatomy, he'd figured that if Sicheng had something to add, he'd take it. Any knowledge was well welcomed.

Sicheng had a strange glint in his eyes, as if he understood a joke Jaehyun would never get. Suddenly, his gloved hands were too close to his face.

"Haven't taken care of yourself these weeks?" Sicheng said as what seemed like a conversation starter, while he forcefully opened Jaehyun's left eye wider to look into the probably very reddened eyeball. He had been smoking before that, and sleeping was becoming a fairytale.

Jaehyun tried to gulp the excess of saliva but found out he barely could, suddenly realizing Sicheng's other hand pressing over his Adam's apple. "You know, exams."

"Of course."

Sicheng left one eye to go to the other. He had been in this exact position millions of times, but it was in a real medical clinic and with a real doctor (which, even though Sicheng seemed very keen to call himself that, he didn't actually have a license to be a real doctor yet) aiming a flashlight at his pupils and prescribing a medicine Jaehyun surely wouldn't consistently take, not because he didn't want to get better, but just because he didn't really enjoy gagging around big pills every day.

"You smoke?" Sicheng asked, and if it was anyone else, Jaehyun wouldn't bat an eye at the question, simply telling the truth (" _ Yeah, want one? _ "), because offering a cigarette was usually how one started a friendship nowadays... right? But that was Sicheng, a guy that had ignored him since freshman year and was all cocky about his so-called, quote unquote, "Real Doctor Qualities". Jaehyun hadn't taken it personally, because he didn't even know this guy! But whoever he might be, Jaehyun was  _ always _ in for good first impressions. Maybe coming from a rich popular family taught more of keeping up appearances than loving the dealing with society all by himself instead of hiding behind his father's back. So Jaehyun figured that telling a little white lie for the sake of Sicheng's image of him not become even more deprecating.

"No!" Jaehyun laughed, sounding a little too defensive. He knew what Sicheng would probably say about that: ' _ how can you want to work on health care and not care about your health??!! _ ' like his whole family, especially if he knew his mom had passed away because of this very same reason.

Sicheng scoffed, "No sleep, then?"

Jaehyun nodded, hands awkwardly tapping on his own stomach, not knowing where else to put them. Sicheng started to push him on his side. The table trembled hard at the action, as hard as Jaehyun was trembling himself, yelping in confusion but following Sicheng's guidance.

"What would you do if one of your patients asked you for a prostate exam?" He blurted out of a sudden, and that was what made Jaehyun snap.

"What!" He spilled, "I'm studying to be a cardiothoracic surgeon!"

"So what?"

"I wouldn't be authorized to do that!"

With a harsh pull, Sicheng turned him back to the start position on his back. His face was completely altered. He was  _ livid _ , nostrils wide open, baring his teeth down at him, "What kind of person are you, not helping the ones who need?" He spat at him, "Are you even in the right career?"

The unexpected fit of anger also got to Jaehyun, who shoved the other off him.

"What the  _ fuck _ is wrong with you, dude?" Voice growing in volume at each word, trying to get up.

He was pushed back into the operating table, shoulder blades painfully smacking on the hard material. Sicheng was right back over him, that twisted smile making another appearance. Really, what was it with this guy? In a split second, Sicheng's face changed into an almost socially acceptable expression. "You called me to study, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but you're not—"

"You're not exactly  _ letting _ me teach you, are you?" Sicheng snarled, "The sooner we start, the sooner we finish."

Frowning, Jaehyun tried to understand Sicheng's words. Was he really not just messing with him? He seemed like a mean guy. But, again, anyone could take a look at him on Mr. Seo's class and one would instantly know he was an exceptional student. And now that he revealed his incredible past accomplishment, Jaehyun had to admit he was  _ a little _ impressed. Sicheng did look like a pro. Like his dad.

"Okay," Jaehyun sighed.

He didn't say anything else, though, too much of a coward to voice out anything else. What would Sicheng possibly teach him that was so essential to becoming a doctor, and why only Sicheng knew that? And did it really have to be in a surgery room? Oh, God, would he like, want to cut him open to show his organs or something like that? It looked like a possibility, honestly. But the room was wiped clean of surgical instruments and seemed like Sicheng only brought rubber gloves with him, so Jaehyun didn't see any other reason to worry, just letting himself be moved once again to his side.

Once he heard the squeeze of a bottle, Jaehyun immediately snapped his head back, even though he still couldn't see whatever Sicheng had in his hands. Was it shampoo? Where the fuck he hid it, then? Sicheng didn't only bring gloves with him, clearly. Did he also have  _ scissors  _ with him? Would Jaehyun really be cut open, after all?

He tried slightly turning to sneak a look at what Sicheng was doing, but with one hand, Sicheng pushed him back and kept the hand on his arm so Jaehyun had no choice other than look straight ahead to the bland white wall across the room, trying to ignore the flickering tingle on his stomach caused maybe from the fear of unknown or just anticipation for Sicheng's next move.

The hand on his arm suddenly began moving again, trailing down his arm and reaching for his stomach. Jaehyun was seeing starts from all the awareness, his hand instantly covering Sicheng's when it reached the hem of his sweatpants, finally realizing what that was all about.

God, he was so stupid. If Sicheng wanted  _ that _ , he should've just  _ told _ him, instead of doctor-shaming him and belittle his skills when he didn't even give Jaehyun the chance to prove himself.

Jaehyun twisted his neck in favor to send a glare in Sicheng's direction. He didn't even know what he was suddenly so mad about. Be it because of Sicheng's manipulative technique to get a finger inside him or how fucking cocky and self-centered he sounded. Either way, Sicheng was an asshole.

It didn't mean Jaehyun would stop him, though.

Loosening his grip on Sicheng's hand, he let the other pull his pants down, down enough on his thighs so it only left his bottom uncovered. Down also went his underwear, and down also went the blood from his brain. When was the last time he got himself involved in something like that? The sexual stuff, not this weird porn intro that Sicheng started. Maybe he had overdosed in those pills and his body was dead right on his dorm room's floor, not to be found until word he was absent on such an important test reached his father's year. Because he sure was having an out of body experience. He'd never agree with it? What the hell? He had a fucking exam to attend tomorrow, and Jaehyun shouldn't even be studying today (not like he was) and shouldn't have met Sicheng to study. He shouldn't have met Sicheng at all, for study or not. The guy hated him and didn't even make an effort to mask it down. Of course he'd pull something like that.

But as soon as a cold lubed finger pressed against his rim, Jaehyun's whole body and brain tensed. Rim protesting against the invasion as if it was sealed from all the disuse. But even when Sicheng inserted the tip of his finger in, Jaehyun did not stop him. Maybe it was the whole hospital vibe, but Jaehyun's entire body felt like it'd been washed in submission, wondering if he was indeed transported into a cheap doctor-patient porn or if it was really time to stop with the drugs.

Sicheng pushed further, slowly and carefully, tiny pumps into his hole. Despite the initial pain, with a bit of relaxing from Jaehyun's part, the discomfort was starting to fade, all of his focus being centered on not tensing around Sicheng's finger. Once he was knuckle deep, another finger found its way inside him, Jaehyun's back arching slightly so Sicheng had more access to his butt. He really wished he was being touched more, rather than just being emotionless fingered by someone with rubber gloves, and that made him realize that maybe Sicheng really was there just to teach him after all? He hadn't mentioned any explicitly sexual intention, so maybe Jaehyun was imagining it all?

He wasn't one to complain, though. It surely didn't feel like a regular prostate exam. Otherwise, it'd been already finished. Sicheng was on to something; he just didn't know what.

It wasn't long until Sicheng had found his prostate, and wasn't long until Jaehyun started moaning like a prostitute when he started massaging it. Sicheng's fingers were long and thin and when he inserted a third one, Jaehyun let out this embarrassing noise that resembled a wounded puppy which Jaehyun would sell his soul to get it taken back for the way it resonated through the room like an echo in a prehistoric cave, as if Jaehyun was the world's first gay caveman and when archeologists found his remainings, there would surely be three bone fingers stuck in where once was his asshole and they would wonder if they found some sort of new species of dinosaur. Or maybe an alien.

A hand on his bare hip woke Jaehyun up from his weird caveman fantasies (was that perhaps a kink?) and also made him realize he'd been fucking himself onto Sicheng's fingers without realizing, and oh, God, was that hand warm. He'd either not worn both gloves or pulled out one from the hand that wasn't deep down Jaehyun's butt, and Jaehyun really wished it was the second option because that meant that Sicheng wanted to touch  _ him _ , but why was it a thing? It wasn't like Jaehyun wanted Sicheng to  _ want _ him, right? He shouldn't be having that kind of conversation with himself in that kind of situation, because no matter how much he tried to focus, Sicheng's constant fingering and prostate massaging was one hundred percent making his head fuzzy by the second, like he was a vampire sucking all his energy and boy was he into that (was that also a kink? Jaehyun was learning a lot about himself).

He also was  _ not _ going to last long, because Sicheng had just pushed one more finger inside him and he was at the point that he considered blabbing non-sense was a form of conversation and all his muscles were tensing and Sicheng sped up and the sounds of Jaehyun being fingerfucked was too loud and he was whining and where did Sicheng pull out that sample cup from? But when he put the cup on the tip of his cock and sped up  _ even more _ and started muttering  _ go on, darling, come for me, hm? _ right on Jaehyun's ear, he immediately busted the biggest nut known to mankind.

Come drooling out of his cock like a faucet nonstop and his body spasming like a fish out of water, it was above Jaehyun's knowledge how Sicheng managed to get all Jaehyun's come into that sample cup. That probably was the craziest thing that happened that day, and that was saying a  _ lot _ .

Jaehyun was still letting out quiet, tired little moans as he came down from his high, panting a little harder than he would like to, because it made him feel like he was going on an asthma attack real soon. There was a hand patting and stroking his head, like a consolation for being the university's biggest slut and coming so hard like that without not a single touch to his dick, but that calmed him down, gathering strength enough to look at Sicheng like he was Santa and just gave him the best toy for being a good boy (yes, it was a kink).

But the look in Sicheng's face told him that they were not done yet, and that Santa wasn't going back to the north pole empty-handed, and that was clear when Sicheng suddenly left from behind him and a cock magically appeared right in front of his face.

"Suck it, bitch." Sicheng snarled down at him, but his hand was gentle when it came to rest on Jaehyun head, not needing to pull it to his dick because Jaehyun was already on the way to wrap his lips around him.

The quiet moans Sicheng let out were encouragement enough for Jaehyun to put a bit more of effort, tonguing at the slit and sucking at the head before engulfing all of him and licking the underside and repeating the whole thing over again.

Jaehyun was so deep into sucking Sicheng off that he only became aware of Sicheng's phone openly recording him when Sicheng himself spoke up, his voice startling Jaehyun and making him slightly choke on his cock. Sicheng's hand tightened around his hair.

"Hmm, you like it, Jaehyunnie? You like being filmed?" he said in a mocking voice, thrusting his cock deeper into Jaehyun's throat so he would choke again.

Heat started forming on Jaehyun's face, Sicheng's words and the disgusting noises of him gagging around Sicheng with every deep thrust the other made all the while a phone recorded him from up close, almost an inch apart from his face, all of it making him squirmish, suddenly wanting more.

"What would your daddy say if I accidentally sent him this? What would everyone think about you?" Sicheng continued, holding Jaehyun's head on his crotch for a few seconds before releasing him to breathe. The words barely made sense at first, but once Jaehyun had gathered oxygen enough to process Sicheng's intensions Jaehyun blushed even harder, not knowing what to do with himself. Would Sicheng really expose him like this? Was it really what he intended to do from the start?

Sicheng pulled out just to rub his cock around Jaehyun's face, precome drooling from the tip and on Jaehyun's cheeks, forehead and some even caught on one eye. One of his own hands came up to jerk Sicheng off, as if addicted to his dick.

"I wonder what he would do if he realized his golden boy Jaehyunnie is nothing but a cheap whore, so eager for cock." Sicheng didn't stop talking, placing his tip back again at Jaehyun's lips but not pushing further, letting Jaehyun swirl his tongue around the head and cup his balls, Sicheng's hand pushing the other's bangs back so his face was even more exposed to the camera. "Wonder what he would do... Maybe he'd finally stop paying your way around college."

Jaehyun frowned, stopping pleasuring Sicheng for a second and digesting what he'd just said. His dad paying his way around college? Did Sicheng mean that—

Apparently, it was a second too long for Sicheng, who immediately pulled his head back to his cock, thrusting deep in his mouth at the same time. Hard. Jaehyun let out a pained whimper, feeling his throat start to hurt. He patted Sicheng's thigh, a quiet plea to breathe. Sicheng let him, hand still lightly gripping his hair, keeping him close to his crotch.

He looked up at him, slightly panting. "You think I'm here just because of my father's money?" That was probably what everyone thought at that point; Jaehyun just pretended it was not. But maybe—just maybe— if he could change Sicheng's mind, it would be a start. Maybe if he told him the truth people would start seeing him differently. Maybe his  _ dad _ would start seeing him differently: someone who earned it all by himself. All incentive he'd gotten from his family was from pressure, not comfort.

"What else would it be, baby?" Sicheng's grip left his hair to caress his precome-stained face, mixing the spit with the come around Jaehyun's cheeks. "You don't belong here."

Jaehyun pouted. He  _ knew  _ that. He just... worked really extra hard for this. He didn't exactly have a choice. He couldn't risk his dad disowning him and taking him out of the will, because that was what would happen if Jaehyun said he wanted to be a male model. Or like, an Instagram model. Or even a Youtuber.

He reached for Sicheng's cock again, stroking him slowly so Jaehyun had his mouth free to talk, "I know it's hard to believe, but... No one's really helping me. I'm doing it all by myself."

Sicheng's face twisted in a skeptical look. "Liar," he snarled, trying to put himself back into Jaehyun's mouth. Jaehyun didn't let him, a firm grip on his cock and rapid strokes making Sicheng groan and thrust into his fist.

"What do you think I'm always locked in my room for? And I never go to parties. Hell, I don't have any friends! All I do is fucking study!" Jaehyun could feel his eyes starting to get wet, nose clogging up. "All my life's been like this, and here you are being mean to me. Everything my dad ever did for me was silently threaten me into following his dreams because that's how his mind works and I... and I'm tired!"

He suddenly threw himself onto Sicheng, hugging his waist and crying on his cock because he was the only person who ever made a move to get closer to Jaehyun, and even though he had twisted ideas, Jaehyun was still glad he had someone to hear him letting this word vomit out of his overloaded system.

Sicheng silently stroke his hair and let him cry his eyeballs out, not feeling so mean now. Did it work? Did he believe him? He hoped so; he still wanted to suck his dick. So Jaehyun went to dive back in, now bobbing his head on Sicheng's still hard cock and caressing his sack.

This time, Sicheng didn't try to push himself deeper, letting Jaehyun just work his mouth on him. He really seemed way more gentle now, shushing him and muttering non-sense to calm Jaehyun down, because he was still crying. Still fucking crying while giving head! Welcome to Jaehyun's sad reality! And when Sicheng started saying  _ baby, I'm fucking coming, _ and consequently waking Jaehyun's own dick up because, damn, Sicheng had a sexy raspy voice when close to coming, Jaehyun started to suck him harder, working harder for his come.

Sicheng came in his mouth, Jaehyun still milking him through his orgasm, eagerly lapping at the cockhead and sucking every drop that oozed out of it, a lot calmer for once. Sicheng put himself back to his pants and zipped it up, leaving Jaehyun to stare at his clothed crotch and not knowing what to do next.

A light chuckle was what snatched him up from his stupor. It was obviously Sicheng, looking at his already hardened cock and poking it with a finger, "Did you like so much sucking me off?"

Jaehyun nodded while he was pushed onto his back, fully laid out on the operating table, Sicheng's hand suddenly on his cock, jerking him off on what seemed like lightspeed, phone still in hand and switching from filming Jaehyun's flushed face and flushed cock. Biting his lip, Jaehyun could no nothing much than moan and whimper at Sicheng's quick handjob, hips coming up to chase the touch and stuttering when he began to come, Sicheng recording it dripping down his hand and giving it to Jaehyun to lick his hand clean.

Once Jaehyun had lapped out all of his own come, Sicheng turned off his phone and slipped it inside his back pocket, getting started on helping Jaehyun to dress up.

They didn't exchange any other words while Sicheng left, leaving the used rubber gloves, small bottle of lube and the sample cup with Jaehyun's come in it, Jaehyun, all behind.

That same night, Sicheng was all alone in his dorm room. Yukhei had gone to wherever the fuck with the guy he'd been messing around for a whole month and denied having any feelings for, so Sicheng had the room all to himself.

He was dying to go to Jaehyun's dorm building and snatch him out of bed just so he could really fuck him tonight, because just for the fact that he had  _ that _ video on his phone was enough to rile him up and get hard just thinking of it.

Sicheng gave in and opened his phone's gallery, ready to watch himself face-fucking Jaehyun again.

Once the video was on, Sicheng instantly went fully hard seeing Jaehyun's pretty face choking on his cock, starting to palm himself over the thin fabric of the pajamas, missing the mouth of the boy in the video. Oh, Jaehyun had been so  _ good _ to him, sucked him off so good and took his fingers so good that just remembering it all could make Sicheng come on the spot. He had jerk off material for the rest of the decade and he deserved an auto-pat on the shoulder for that. Genius idea.

Groaning at the taken aback look video-Jaehyun gave at the camera when he finally noticed it, Sicheng turned on his stomach and started rubbing his hard-on onto the mattress, and as the video rolled on, Sicheng found himself fucking the pillow, positioning one leg higher so he could thrust his cock in just the right way, moans getting louder, until the part Jaehyun started crying appeared. His hips stopped for a moment, remorse washing over him and almost making his hard-on go down (keyword: almost). He skipped the crying part, going back to humping his pillow to Jaehyun's tear-stained face bobbing on his cock. He hadn't realized until now, but Jaehyun was  _ perfect, _ especially like this: with him.

And with that in mind, Sicheng spilled all over his pillow and mattress, cock throbbing as he kept humping on the soft fabric until he felt it getting soft. He didn't even need the last part of the video, where Jaehyun came all over his hand and then licked it all up. Sicheng wished he had filmed himself fingering him open, though.

After coming down from his high and changing the sheets, Sicheng laid down on his bed, going back to the video but now fast-forwarding to see Jaehyun crying on him. He looked so vulnerable, guards down. Sicheng couldn't stop his heart from sinking in his chest at the sight.

Stunned, Sicheng realized that he cared about Jaehyun. Wow, what a good blowjob could do to a person! Maybe it was from how Jaehyun voiced it all out, like he'd been keeping himself underwater throughout his entire life just to emerge now, gasping for air and a safe place and that had been  _ Sicheng. _

He'd made a decision. The plan of fucking up Jaehyun's life was officially over, and now it was his new responsibility to take care of Jaehyun, whatever happened. After all, how could he think of saving the world while Jaehyun was right there needing him?

Fuck Jaehyun's dad, fuck college. No one had the right to see the video nor fuck his life up, not even Sicheng himself. Not on his watch.


End file.
